fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Skiagma
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆|image = |titles = Nightmare, Abomination|names = Skia, Skis|species = ???|habitats = All except areas with extreme temperatures.|size = Medium|relations = None|move = City of Devouring Shadows|elements = None|ailments = (Ailments not given, as they are newly introduced in Monster Hunter Zephyr)|weaknesses = Thunder, Fire|creator = AviarTheAssassin}}Skiagma is a monster of the ??? class introduced in Monster Hunter Eko Frontier. Physiology Skiagma is commonly referred to as an abomination. An eyewitness claims it was "the most ungodly thing" they had ever seen. It takes a quadrupedal stance with five-fingered eerily hand-like feet with claws. Each limb has black armor plating outlined in crimson up to the elbows and knees. The top of the monster exhibits the same armor plating save for the underbelly which contains light grey scales. Black wings outlined in crimson sprout from its back-half and fold along the sides of its body and beginning of its tail akin to how a Gore Magala's wings rest on its body. At the end of its tail has a pure white five-fingered claw outlined in crimson. Behavior They exhibit many nightmarish behaviors, such as the inside of its mouth looking like a void of black and red when they are tired. They also will huff a blood-colored mist and red and yellow streaks will appear on the right and left side of its head respectively when enraged. If you ever manage to weaken one, a black and red fluid will pour from their mouth, and the inside of it will glow yellow. These traits make other creatures fear Skiagma, and some cults across Eko even worship it as a god. Abilities One of its hidden ailments will be Major Panic, which will make the hunter hesitate when attacking and autorun if they get too close to a monster. This makes getting close to Skiagma difficult, and mounting it even harder. Although, it is unknown whether this is a psychological ability Skiagma possesses, or just a natural reaction. Rage, Weakened, and Tired States Rage: They will huff a blood-colored mist and red and yellow streaks will appear on the right and left side of its head respectively when enraged. Weakened: A black and red fluid will pour from their mouth whilst the inside of it will glow yellow. Tired: The inside of its mouth will look like a void of black and red when they are tired. Mounts They are mounted similarly to Gore Magala, but will cause Major Panic as soon as the hunter lands on Skiagma. Attacks Bite- It will quickly snap forwards with their jaws. Swipe- It will quickly swipe their talons. Charge- It will charge forward similarly to Gore Magala. Hip Check- It will hip check in a manner similar to Barioth. Close In- It will sue their tail to push a hunter into the way of their mouth, then bite forwards. City of Devouring Shadows- It will create a black dome around itself then spread it to the entire area. While inside, the hunter's vision is obscured and health is drained whilst replenishing the monster's health and stamina. Breakable Parts Head- Some armor plating will break or fall off. Arms x2- Part of the armor on the arms will chip off. Wings- The webbing in the wings will tatter. Tail- The tail will be severed. Equipment Carves Zephyr Mode In Zephyr mode, their armor will turn white with a blue light blue outline. Designs decorate their white carapace, and they will lose City of Devouring Shadows as an attack, and replace it with Sphere of Draining Light. Their stomach is now black. They will leave a blue trail when moving, and are very fast, as well as defensive. They still get faster as the battle progresses, making them a very quick and bulky foe. The following is a temporary render, as it is missing the designed carapace. Notes * The name is a portmanteau of the Greek words ''skiá vdélygma, ''meaning "shadow abomination." * They get slightly faster as the battle progresses. * They will not be able to use Close In if you severe their tail. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster